Dancing With a Sparrow: An Adventrue of Jacky Faber, Tondalayo
by TheRedFox1218
Summary: What happens when Tondalayo, Queen of the sea, meets our favorite pirate, Jack Sparrow? The timeline is a little hazy, because it doesn't really match up. Takes place after The Wake of the Lorelei Lee, and after the last Pirates movie. Most characters from the books and the movies will appear.
1. Chapter 1

I've been sailing the seas for five years now, and much has changed since I was twelve. I have been a midshipman, a school girl, a maid, privateer, pirate, I've ran a traveling show, diver, spy, ballerina, messenger, solider, and prisoner. My poor hair cannot keep up with everything. Just when it seems to be of proper length, it has to be chopped off again. Now, it's thinly braided, while most of my hair has been shaved off. Being the pet to a Chinese pirate lord will do that to you, I suppose.

Now, I am back to being a pirate. I have regained my beautiful Lorelei Lee, and have set sail for the Caribbean. I have left Jamie behind, he is my first love, and he always will hold a special place in my heart, but our timing never worked, and he didn't wait for me like I had waited for him. So this is me, moving on, and embracing the name _La Belle Jeune Fille Sans Merci, _and _Tondalayo, Queen of the Sea. _I have my good and faithful friend, Higgins with me. Liam and Mairead have decided to go back home to Ireland, and Jared is captain of his own ship now. It's a good thing Jared is on a different ship too. If he had known I decided to leave Jamie, I would no doubt be sharing his bed more often then I care to admit.

"Miss Faber," Higgins has just entered my cabin to find me studying charts, "Do we have our heading?"

"Higgins, my dear friend, we have one of two options, we can sail for the Caribbean, and hope we happen along some fat merchant ships, or we can go on a quest for a certain compass I have heard stories about. Either way, we will be marauding and being ne'er do well cads."

"You mean the compass that doesn't work? I heard so of the officers talking discussing its owner while we were sailing for Australia."

"Yes, that one. Although, at our last stop I heard that he was off the coast of Florida, after being press ganged into Blackbeard's crew."

"Ah yes, the notorious Blackbeard, I do not believe we should be tangling our affairs in with his. I would like to live to see you finally settle down."

"You hopeful man. Maybe one day I will settle down, but there is far too much adventure to still be had."

"Of course Miss. Are we to go after this compass then?"

"It would seem so. I shall go talk to the men." I strode out of my cabin in my loose shirt, and pants. The bright sun shown down on my face, and salty air filled my nose as I surveyed the deck. It is so good to be back where I belong. I climb up the steps to and nearly trotted over to Mr. Cotton. Proudly, I stood behind him, and gave him the coordinates for our destination. A smile crossed my face as he handled the wheel and the sails filled with air. A familiar song played in my mind as the waves rolled beneath my ship.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me _

_We're devils and black sheep_

_And really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_


	2. Chapter 2

He arrives at the beach in his long boat, awaiting the arrival of his first mate. He stops for a moment and wonders what will become of Angelica, and for a moment, regrets marooning her with the customary pistol and a single shot. Just then a man perched on a pile of drift wood catches his eye.

"Gibbs!" he shouts, "you filthy besotted shellback, you made it!"

"Aye!" the man with grey mutton chops retorted.

"And I trust we managed to profit from our joint enterprise?" the captain questioned in his unusual way. The man held out an old rum bottle that had a miniature Black Pearl cradled inside.

"Feast your eyes." Gibbs gloated. "The compass led me straight and true." With that he hands the compass that had been lent to him, back to his captain. Jack looked slightly puzzled, then looked back to his old friend.

"What of Blackbeard's men, guarding the ship?" Jack question.

"I employed the selfsame maneuver we perfected in New Guinea." He quickly answered. With a nod for his captain he then lefts a bag off of his back and holds it out. "Seemed a shame to leave an entire fleet behind."

Jack's eyes light up with excitement. "Shame indeed." He says as he holds up the bottle into the sun. Suddenly, a small undead monkey swings up in front of his face. "I hate that monkey!"

"So the Pearl. Any idea how to get her out?" Gibbs was concerned that the ship he and his Captain loved would forever be stuck inside a bottle. Even if they were to get it out, how were they ever going to get it back to its original size!

Without missing a beat Jack lowers the bottle and looks back at Gibbs. "We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, ooh! And one of us must learn to play the trumpet while the other one goes like this." Jack leaned back slightly and waved his fingers like the waves of the ocean just by his shoulders. Joshmee Gibbs pauses for a moment, and replies with excitement, "I know a man with a goat!"

"Good I can go like this!" Jack resumes his funny hand dance as they walk along the beach back to the long boat. They continue to talk and walk for quiet sometime, before Gibbs looks to Jack and asks him a deep question.

"Jack," he starts, "I have to ask. You had the Chalices, the water, the tear… You could've lived… maybe forever."

Jack pauses for a moment before he says anything. "The Fountain does test you, Gibbs." He looks over to his friend as he walks, "But better to not know which moment may be your last, every morsel of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all. And who's to say I won't live forever, eh?" He pauses for a moment then moves his hand in front of him as if motioning to a banner, "Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth. I have no say in it, Gibbs… It's the pirate's life for me, Savvy?"  
"Aye Jack, and where are we heading now?" Jack pulled his compass of his belt and held it in both hands. The dial spun around, and around, and around, until one thought that it would not stop. Suddenly the red arrowed pointed straight ahead. The two men followed the beach until they came upon a small village. There they bartered for an hourglass, two goats, and a crossbow.  
That night Jack found himself in trouble with the owner of the tavern. She was yelling something about no good pirates, and if she ever found the pair of them in her town again… Jack wasn't sure what she said next, the rum had completely gone to his head. As drunk as they were they managed to find some sort of lodging for the night, and were going to find a way to Tortuga the next day.

Rays of golden sun found their way into the Captains eyes the next morning, and reluctantly he arose, greeting the day with a grumble and a string of curses. With the task at hand he began to make his way back through the town, and toward the port. Just as he had passed the last market stand a young boy ran past Jack.

"Careful there lad!" he exclaimed while he tried to regain what little balance he had. The boy turned around, realizing that he was very close to being run over.

"I'm sorry sir… I wasn't watching where I was going." There was something in his brown eyes that looked very familiar, Jack just couldn't quiet place it.

"It's alright lad, but it's Captain to you." He winks and the boy standing there sheepishly looking at this man with coal around his eyes. The boy opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by his mother calling his name.

"Will! I told you to watch where you were going! Child you are going to be the death of me." She takes the boy's face in her hands, her green eyes looking straight into his. Without looking up, she addressed the man to her left. "I am so sorry if he got in your way sir. You know how foolish…" she stopped her sentence short when she met the eyes of the man standing next to her. "Jack?" she looked at him quizzically.

* * *

**Hello! I know the first chapter was very short, and I know that this one is too, I promise that will change! This story just needed to find it's heading, and it has got one now. Every chapter will switch pov between Jacky and Jack. The odd chapters will be in Jacky's point of view, and the even chapters will be in Sparrow's. Thank you so much for reading this, it means the world to me. If you would be so kind, please let me know what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
